The Legend of Herobrine
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Everyone knows who Herobrine is, but know one really knows his back story. This story is what I think made Herobrine the way he is. He was once just a normal guy until one day changed him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter if my minecraft story. This story is the back story of Herobrine and how be became who he is. Enjoy.

Ch.1

In a small town in Minecraft, there lived an old woman, who lived in a two story house. She was in her 70s. She was in the kitchen and just had taken some chicken out of the furnace, when suddenly there was a knock at her front door. She walked over to the door and opened it, and in front of her were three young children.

"Good morning miss Mary Ann." One of them said.

"Good morning. How are you all today?" Mary Ann replied.

"We're good ma'am." Another one said.

"Miss Mary Ann do you think you could tell us a story? Please?" The first one said.

"Ok, alright. Come inside." She said as she led the three children in. "What story would you like to hear?"

"My older brother says you know a story about Herobrine. Can you tell us it?" The third one asked.

Mary Ann looked down and sighed, "Alright I'll tell you guys it, but know this, this story is not made up it's a true story. I know this because I was there when it happened."

"Ok, we believe you." The first child said, "Right guys?"

"Right." The other two said.

"Ok come sit over here." Mary Ann said as she sat on her couch. The children sat in front of her. "Alright, this story takes place about 50 years ago…"

* * *

There was an old town called Craft, and this town was a small town but everyone was happy. There were some rules that everyone had to follow, like when a young man turns 20, his dad will give him a tool, like a sword or a pickaxe, and that tool will be what his job from then on will be. It's the same thing for when a young woman turns 20, expect the mom will give her a tool for her job. Once they are given their job, they can't ever change it. Everyone was happy with what job they got...except for one young man. Now in the town of Craft there lived two brothers who were twins. Their names were Steve and Henry. They were almost 20.

One day Henry walked up to his neighbor's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened a beautiful young woman appeared. She had long auburn hair that when a little past her shoulders, and she had pretty blue eyes.

"Hello Henry, how are you today?" She asked sweetly.

"I was doing fine, but now that I see you I'm feeling great."

She blushed a little, then she notice that Henry was holding something behind his back, "What's behind your back Henry?" She asked.

Henry gave a smile then held his hand out. In his hand was a beautiful rose.

"Henry, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said as she took the rose out of his hand and put it in her hair.

"Now you look even more beautiful Mary Ann." Henry said, "Come on, let's do down to the beach."

"Ok, let's go." Mary Ann said as they headed for the beach.

When they got there the sun was shining and the water was calm. Henry and Mary Ann sat down on the beach and laid down on the sand in front of the water and they looked at the sky.

"It's such a beautiful day today." Mary Ann said.

"It's not a beautiful as you." Henry replied.

Mary Ann blushed a little and smiled, "Henry, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Mary Ann, can I tell you something?" Henry asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Even though the name Henry is a good name, I've been thinking about changing my name."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…" Henry trailed off.

"What do you want to change your name to?" Mary Ann asked.

"Herobrine."

"Herobrine? Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know...it just came to me. Plus every since I was little I've always wanted to be a hero, and this name feels like it would work."

"Herobrine…" Mary Ann said as she thought about it then she looked at Henry and smile, "I like it. So from now on should I call you Herobrine?"

"You can call me whatever you want." He said as they looked into each others eyes. Then they sat up and they hugged each other.

"Mary Ann how about tomorrow I take you horseback riding. We haven't done it in a while."

"I'd like that very much, Herobrine." Mary Ann said with a smile.

* * *

Well, what did you think of ch1?

Please favorite, review etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here is ch2. Now I can go work on ch3 of this and the other chapters of my other stories.

enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 2

The next morning Henry was sleeping in his bed. Then he feel something hit his face, it felt slimy. Henry opened his eyes to see an egg was dripping down his face. He looked around and saw his twin brother Steve standing in the door. Steve was holding some eggs in his hands.

"It's about time you got up." Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah, I woke up because you egged me. Now I'm going back to bed." Henry said as he closed his eyes.

"No, you need to get up." Steve said.

"Why? What's so important, that I need to get up before noon today?"

"Have you forgotten what today is?"

Henry put the pillow over his head "Yes, apparently."

Steve threw another egg at Henry, and then Henry quickly sat up, "Come on man! Cut it out!"

"It's our 20th birthday today and that means dad gives us our jobs. Remember now?"

Henry's eyes widen and he smile, "Yes! I've been waiting for this day!" Henry then jumped out of bed.

"You've been waiting for this day your whole life, how could you forget? Oh wait I know, you were thinking of Mary Ann." Steve said with a smirk.

"Be quite!"

Henry washed the egg off his face then got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Steve and their dad were waiting.

"Good morning Henry." Their dad said.

"Good morning dad." Henry replied.

"Are you ready to get your jobs today?" Their dad asked them. Steve and Henry nodded. "Ok then, now stand in front of me." Henry and Steve stood in front of their dad. "Now close your eyes and then I'll tell you to open them." The boys both closed their eyes. Their dad held out two tools. "Ok you can open them."

Henry excited opened his eyes but the stared at what was in front of him, it was a gardening hoe. Henry looked at eat Steve had Henry and almost couldn't belive it, Steve had a diamond sword.

Henry got very upset with this, "What?! Dad are you sure this is right?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you have us the right tools?! I'm Her...Henry and he's Steve!"

"Henry why are you so upset about this?"

"I should have gotten he sword! Not Steve! You, Steve and everyone in town knows I'm the better hunter! I'm better with the sword than Steve!"

"Henry, calm down please." His dad said.

"Yeah Henry, it's not a big deal."

Henry started to shout, "Yes it is! It's not fair! Dad please let me have the sword!"

"I'm sorry Henry your job is farmer and I've already told te town council what job I was giving you guys. I can't change it."

"It's not fair! Remember when we were lost in the mountains during winter?! I was the one who found 4 pigs and 6 cows! I saved us! " Henry shouted.

"Henry, you are very good hunter but your brother isn't the best at it, so he needs to learn, and you need to learn how to farm." Henry's dad said. Then he took out some seeds from his pocket, "Now Henry please will you go out to the backyard and plant these?"

Henry snatched the seeds and picked up the hoe "Fine!" He said then stomped out the back door to the backyard.

"I've never seen him that angry before." Steve said.

Henry was in the backyard and started hoeing the ground, then he planted the seeds. After he watered the seeds he laid back against the house. Sometime past and Mary Ann appeared outside the fence of the backyard.

"Hey Henry..I mean Herobrine." She said.

Henry turned and looked at her, "Oh hey Mary Ann...oh no I forgot that we were going to go horseback riding! I'm so sorry I forgot, its me and Steve's 20th birthday today and our dad gave us our job today." Henry got up and opened the fence gate and stepped out then stood next to Mary Ann.

She smiled sweetly at him, "It's ok, I also forgot. It's my 20th birthday too."

"Oh yeah, what job did your mom give you?"

"I'm a baker."

"Good for you, I'm sure you'll be great."

Mary Ann gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. What job did you get?"

Henry looked down and sighed, "my dad gave me a job as a farmer."

"Oh..I'm sorry."

"You and everyone else knows that I've wanted to be hunter, but my dad gave my brother that job."

"You know what, you can be my supplier. Since I'm a baker now, I'll be needing a way to get the food I need. Would you like to be my supplier?" Mary Ann asked sweetly.

"I guess that would make my job feel a little better but I'm still upset. So I'm thinking tomorrow I'll sneak into the mine and go mining."

"What? No, you can't do that, you know it's against the law to do a different job then what you have."

"I know. The laws are stupid. But I'm going to do it anyways."

Mary Ann smiled "You are sometimes so stubborn." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Just try not to get caught. Ok?"

"Don't worry I won't get caught."

That night Henry was lying down on his bed when Steve came in.

"Hey Henry." He said.

"Hey." Henry said quietly..

"Look I'm sorry that you didn't get the job you wanted, but don't be mad at me."

"It's not fair though. Dad knows I'm great with a sword."

"I know that but he thinks this is for the best."

"Well tomorrow I'm sneaking into the mine."

"Henry are you crazy! It's against the law to do a different job than what you already have."

"I hate those laws, that's why I'm doing it."

"You can't, if you get caught you'll be in huge trouble Henry."

"That's why if some how I get caught I'll tell then I'm not Henry. I'll tell them I'm Herobrine."

"Wait what? Herobrine?"

"It's a name I came up with."

"Still you can't go into the mine it's too risky, you know what happens to people when they break the laws in this town."

"I know, but I won't get caught."

"Henry please don't do this. I don't want you getting in trouble. Please don't do it." Steve pleaded.

"I'm going to the mine no matter what and that's final. Goodnight."

* * *

Please review, favorite, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch.3

That night Henry snuck out the back door of the house. He walked to the crafting table outside against the house and opened the chest next to it. He took out two sticks and three pieces of iron. He crafted a iron pickaxe. After that he snuck across town to the mine. He looked around to see no one in sight. Then he headed down into the mine. Henry knew that there was always someone in the mine so he had to be careful. He walked down one of the paths in the mine. He kept walking until he came to an tunnel. Then Henry realized he wasn't in a tunnel, he was in an abandoned mine shaft.

_"I bet I can find what I'm looking for around here."_ He thought to himself.

Henry started mining, and mining. He was making a tunnel and as he mined through everything he came across, gravel, iron and some gold. After sometime his pickaxe was close to breaking, he needed to find what he was looking for before it broke. Then he found it. Diamonds. He found three beautiful diamonds. He quickly mined them then turned around to head back. When he stepped out of his tunnel and back into the abandoned mine shaft he saw and old looking man with iron pickaxe standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"Does it matter?" Henry replied.

"You seem familiar. What's your name?"

"I don't have to say if I don't want to."

"Your….your one of Mark's sons, the twins. But which one are you? It's so hard to see in this torchlight."

"I'm neither of them. My name is Herobrine."

"Herobrine?" The old man questioned.

"That's right. Don't forget it." Henry said then he turned and ran up the stairs to the surface. He ran all the way up, not looking back once.

When Henry made it to the surface he stopped running and smiled. Then he headed back to the house. He quietly opened the back door and steeped in. He slowly walked to his room, opened the door and stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

"I thought I told you not to go out." Steve said, who was standing in front of Henry.

"I didn't get caught."

"Yeah but still, you're going to get caught sooner or later."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Henry said.

In the morning Henry went down to the basement where the old furnace was. Henry took one of the diamonds he found and some gold and put them in the furnace. One his item was done in the furnace he places it in a small box then went up to his room as put the small box in a bigger box.

Later in the day Henry stopped by Mary Ann's house. He knocked on the door. Mary Ann opened the door.

"Hello Mary Ann. How are you today?"

She gave him a warm smile, "I'm doing fine today."

"Are you really to go horseback riding?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They went to the horse barn to get their horses. Mary Ann's horse was a beautiful white horse and Henry's was a brown horse with white spots. They got on their horses and headed off to the forest. They rode into the forest and then they had their horse walk. They walked through the forest enjoying the scenery. Then they came to a clearing in the forest.

"Let's take a break here." Henry said.

"Alright." Mary Ann agreed.

They got off their horses and they laid down on the ground. They looked at the clouds in the sky for the longest time.

"The clouds are so beautiful and wonderful. Mary Ann said.

"They are not as beautiful and wonderful as you Mary Ann." Henry said.

"Oh Herobrine, thank you. You are so sweet."

They looked right in to each others eyes, then they got a little closer together and then they kissed. After they kissed Mary Ann blushes a little.

"It's almost dinner time, let's head back." Henry said.

"Ok. But let's do this again soon."

"Ok we will."

They headed back and dropped off their horses at the horse barn. Then they walked to Mary Ann's house. When they got there Henry said goodnight to Mary Ann and she also said goodnight.

That night after dinner Henry was in his room when Steve walked in.

"You are not you to the mine again to night." He said.

"You can't tell me what to do Steve. I'll go if I want to, and I want to.

"I'll tell the town council what you're doing if you don't stop."

"No. No you wouldn't. How about this, you come with me to the mine tonight."

"No Henry, I'm not going with you. Even though I love the mine, I won't go with you."

"Fine then you're missing out then."

"Don't go to the mine tonight Henry please."

Henry looked at his brother for a moment then gave a small smile, "Fine, I won't go to the mine."

"Good. Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Steve."

That night Henry snuck out again but this time when he went to the crafting table he made a diamond sword with his two remaining diamonds. Then he grabbed some black cloth and made a mask out of it. He pulled it over his face and ran off towards the forest. As he walked through the forest he spotted a group of night time hunters. There were six men. Henry was glad that Steve didn't go on night time hunts or Steve would get really mad.

Henry climbed up a small hill to get a better view. Then Henry saw a small group of zombies and skeletons heading towards the group. Henry ran down to the group, swinging his sword. He jumped in front of the group attacking the zombies and skeletons. Before the six men knew the group of zombies and skeletons were gone.

The leader of the group stepped forward towards Henry.

"Who are you? I don't think that there were any solo hunters out tonight."

Henry turned around and looked at the man and said, "Well I am a solo hunter. You must have forget."

"Hmm...no, I know that there are no solo hunters out tonight. Just who are you?" The man said as he stepped a little closer to Henry.

"That's none of your business." Henry replied.

"Your attitude is familiar. Ah ha! I know who you are. You're Steve's twin brother Henry."

"No I'm not." Henry said calmly.

"Your job is being a farmer right? You know you're breaking the laws."

"I said I'm not Henry. I'm Herobrine."

"Yeah right you are." The man said. Then the man quickly jumped at Henry and pulled of his mask. "Ha! I was right. You are Henry."

Henry just stared at the man and then said, "You're wrong. The moonlight is playing tricks on you." Then Henry smiled then bolted off back towards the town.

When Henry snuck back into the house and he entered his room, he saw that Steve was asleep in his bed.

_"I can't believe he actually thought I wasn't sneaking out."_ Henry thought to himself. _"I think tomorrow I'll go back to the mine."_ Then Henry got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

what did you think of ch3?

Please favorite, review, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Now it's going to get interesting. Now I have 7 followers and 7 reviews on this story :) Good so far.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ch.4

The next day Henry woke up and saw Steve standing right near his bed.

Steve had a very unhappy look on his face, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"You said you weren't gonna sneak out again. You thought I was asleep when you left but I wasn't."

"Come on, there is no harm in doing this."

"Yes there is! You're going to get caught! Why won't you listen!" Steve shouted.

"Quiet down, I won't get caught."

"You better not." Steve harshly said then he walked out the door.

After Henry he got up and headed outside to the backyard and grabbed his hoe and did some gardening. Henry hated every moment of it and he couldn't wait for the day to be over. Henry sat in the backyard all day until the sun started to set. Then he went inside and grabbed a fish and put it in the furnace. After it was done cooking he ate it. Henry looked out the window to see if Steve was back yet, but Henry didn't see him. It was soon getting very dark and neither Steve or their day had come back yet.

"They both must be working late tonight." Henry said as he smiled.

A few hours later Steve and their dad still hadn't come home yet, so Henry stepped out the front door. He once again grabbed his pickaxe and started walking to the mine. He was walking to the mine and was only a few feet away from it, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. He felt two hands grab his hands and the hands tied his hands behind his back. Then he felt his legs get tired together. Finally another pair of hands put a cloth in his mouth and tied it behind his head. Then a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and he was then yanked back. Henry tried to turn around to see who had captured but he couldn't see them. He was dragged across the town then was brought into a building. Then he was immediately thrown against a wall. He looked around and he realized where he was. He was in a jail looked in front of him to see two iron armored guards standing outside the jail cell.

He didn't say a thing to the guards and soon they went left him. Henry knew why he was here, he knew what was going to happen. But Henry wasn't scared, he sat there in the cell and waited.

After some time the two guards showed up again and opened the cell and untied the ropes on Henry. Then they grabbed his arms and started walking him out the door. When he stepped outside he saw the whole town outside.

He was lead down the street that would lead to the center of the town. In the center of the town they have probably already set up the tall fence post poll, Henry thought as he was pushed down the street. On the way down the street Henry looked at the townspeople, he saw that they all had unhappy, and disgraced looks on their faces. Most of them were shouting at Henry.

"Don't you know the laws!?"

"You're a disgrace to your family!"

"Why would you do this!?"

"You have dishonored your father."

They finally brought Henry the the center of town where the fence post poll was. The guards put Henry's back against it and tied him to it. Then other guards came and put a ton of paper, sticks and hay around Henry.

Henry knew what they were doing, when ever someone breaks a law in the town they are treated like a witch and they are burned as a punishment. The mayor is the one who will throw a torch on the paper, hay an stocks and started the fire.

Then Henry saw a person approach him holding a torch. When the person came in view, Henry was shocked at who was holding the torch. It was his own brother Steve!

Henry started to get really angry, "Steve..what are you doing!"

"I told you multiple times to not sneak out and you still did it. This is your own fault."

"You're my own brother how can you do this!"  
"Henry I said you brought this on yourself."

"My name is not Henry! It's Herobrine!" Henry shouted angrily.

"This is your punishment Henry, hope your happy with what you're done." Steve said as he threw the torch on the sticks.

The sticks started to burn then the paper and hay started burning. Then before Henry knew it he was burning. Henry screamed in pain as the fire burned him. Overhead in the sky it was dark and cloudy. There was thunder rolling through the sky, with flashes of lighting. As the fire burned him Henry slowly opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him in disgrace, except for one person. She looked at Henry with her eyes full of tears.

"M-M-Mary...A-Ann..." Henry struggled to says.

As Henry was close to dying, the thunder and lightning was coming closer. Henry was just on his last breath when a lightning bolt came down and struck him. The flash of light made everyone cover their eyes and when they opened them Henry was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

please favorite, review, etc


	5. Chapter 5

Here is ch5 of my Herobrine story.

in the story from now on I'll be saying "herobrine" insted of "Henry"

Ill be going to Florida for a few days, starting wensday, so i won't be able to post as much. But I will be typing the stories and posting if I can.

enjoy.

* * *

Ch.5

Two days had passed since Herobrine had disappeared after the lighting stuck him. No one knew what happen but no one really cared. The only one who cared Mary Ann.

The night after the two days passed it was a dark cloudy night. Herobrine opened his eyes slowly, his head ached, he looked around and he saw that he was lying down on the ground in the middle of the forest. Herobrine sat up and rubbed his aching head, the last thing remembered was being burned then everything going white.

He stood up and started walking around, trying to find out where he was. As he was looking around a zombie walk out from behind a tree and stood right in front of Herobrine, it started him and he froze. Herobrine stood in front of the zombie for a few minutes, but the zombie didn't do anything, it just stood there.

"_Why is it not attacking me?_" Herobrine thought. "_Why won't it just go away_?"

The zombie then walked away, it was as if the zombie had heard Herobrine. After that Herobrine kept walking until he came to a small pond. He bent down and looked at the pond, and he saw his reflection. Herobrine almost fell back when he saw his reflection, he looked again and was shocked. He looked exactly the same except for one thing, his eyes. His eyes were now completely white and glowing.

_"How did this happen?! What happened to me?!"_ He thought.

When Herobrine thought about these questions, he started to get really angry. He clenched his fists real tight as he gave in to his rage.

"This is the townspeople's fault! They did this to me! Steve is also the one to blame for this!" He shouted out loud. "I'm going to get my revenge." Herobrine said with an evil smile.

Then he continued walking forward until he saw the town. Before he went down to the town he found a group of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and some creepers. Herobrine walked up to the mobs and said, "I am Herobrine and you will listen to me and do as I say." The mobs shook their heads, they seemed to understand Herobrine.

Herobrine pointed at the town, "Go and attack the town." He said.

The mobs started walking towards the town, as they left Herobrine stood there smiling evil. He walked closer to the town to see the mobs attack. The zombies started banging on doors and soon the townspeople woke up. All the hunters grabbed their swords and bows and ran outside and started attacking the mobs.  
Once all the hunters started attacking the mobs Herobrine flew up in the air and fly over the town and started laughing maniacally as he created fireballs in his hands and threw them at the buildings in the town.

Everyone in the town started to panic and they tried to out out the fire but Herobrine kept throwing more and more fireballs everywhere. Steve finished killing a skeleton and looked up to see Herobrine, he immediately got angry.

"Henry!" he shouted.

Herobrine quickly turned around and looked down at Steve.

"MY NAME IS NOT HENRY! IT HEROBRINE!" He shouted extremely loud.

He flew closer to Steve and fired a few fireballs at him. The fireballs hit Steve and knocked him back and Steve fell stared walking closer to Steve. He fired fireballs the buildings as he got closer to Steve. He then stood right over Steve and he raised his hands, ready to attack, but then he heard a familar voice shouting from behind him,

"Herobrine! Stop!"

Herobrine quickly turned around to see Mary Ann standing behind him. He looked at her for a few minutes then he lowered his hands. Then he turned and bolted for the forest. Mary Ann ran after him.

Herobrine ran deeper ad deeper into the forest, not looking behind him. Mary Ann ran as fast as she could to keep up with Herobrine, then after a little bit she called out to him.

"Herobrine wait!" She called out to him.

Herobrine didn't look back, he just kept running until he came to a big moutain with a of opening on the side of it. Soon Mary Ann came running up behind him.

"Herobrine...wait." She said.

Herobrine turned around and faced her but he looked down. "What?" He asked quietly.

"Please don't go. Please come back."

"Come back?! After what I just did?! I just set the town on fire! I can't go back!" He shouted.

"But Herobrinwe..." She said quietly

Herobrine looked up at her and she looked right into his glowing eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't come back." He said, then he turned around and walked to the opening in the mountain. He entered the opening and walked up to a empty nether portal structure.

"How long has this been here?" Mary Ann asked as se entered the opening.

Herobrine didn't turn around as he said, "I found it, when I was little. I had forgotten about it until now." He said as he pulled out some flint and steel, and lit the portal. He opened a near by chest and pulled out some tnt. He put the tnt all around the portal. He then turned to Mary Ann and handed her te flint and steel.

"Why are you giving me this? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't let them find me. Please light the tnt after I leave."

"Fine, I will." She said quietly as a few tears fell from her face.

Herobrine turned to the nether portal and stepped into it and he was gone. After that Mary Ann lit the tnt and she ran out as quick as she could. As she was runnin back to the town she heard the explosion behind her, but she kept running all the way back to the town.

When Mary Ann got back to the town all the mobs were gone and the burning buildings were put out. She slowly walked back to her house as more tears fell from her face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ch5

please favorite, review, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

finally finished with ch6 and my winter vacation, unless this cold weather continues.

hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ch.6

The next day there was a knock on Mary Ann's door. She got up and went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Steve standing there with a box in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This box was Herobrine's. I think you should have it." He said as he held out the box to Mary Ann.

"Thank you." She said as she took the box.

"There is one other thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Herobrine nearly destroyed this town and me. So I'm going to live off on my own in the wilderness. But since you must be pretty upset with what happened here, I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Mary Ann glared at him and said, "I would never want to live with someone who willing would kill his own brother, who also was the man I love."

Steve then gave her a cold look and said coldly, "He is not my brother."

"Here's what you can do. You will take me to the closest town and I will live there, and you can go live in the wilderness."

"Fine, I'll be back to pick you up in a few days, after I help fix the town." Steve said and then he turned and left.

Mary Ann stepped back and closed the door after Steve left. She walked into her room and looked at the box.

The outside of the box was labeled "Henry and Mary Ann". Mary Ann opened the box and looked inside. Inside there was a lot of things, all the things I'm the box where things Mary Ann recognized. She reached down and pulled something out of the box. She pulled out a picture of Henry and her from when they were little. Mary Ann smiled when she looked at it. She put the picture aside and looked at what else was in the box. She founds others things from when they were younger. She found old toys and pictures. She then found a small painted flower pot. Mary Ann remember she had giving this flower pot to Henry for his 18th birthday. She smiled at the memories as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

As she searched through the box she came across a small box with a small piece of paper on top of it. She pulled it out and look at it. She took off the paper and read it to herself.

"Give to Mary Ann when the time is right"

After reading it she put the paper aside and then she opened the box. As soon as she looked in the box she dropped it to the ground and started crying. Inside the box was a gold ring with a beautiful diamond on it. A diamond ring. That night Mary Ann cried for most of the night. She missed him much.

The few days passed and Steve came to pick up Mary Ann. He brought two horse with him. He knocked on her door and she opened it an came out with her things.

"Good morning Mary Ann. Ready to go?" He asked.

Mary Ann said nothing as she walked passed him and she put her stuff in the pack on one of the horses. Then she hopped up on the horse.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Are you still mad at me?"

"Let's just go." She said with a little sad tone in her voice.

"Fine." Steve said as he got on his horse and then they left.

Steve lead the way and Mary Ann followed. They traveled without talking to each other.

They traveled for hours but they finally reached the town. At the edge of the town Mary Ann got off her horse took her things, took her horse by the reins of her horse, and started walking towards the town. She never looked back at Steve once. Steve watched her walk into the town then walk into a building. After that Steve turned around and continued on his way into the forest.

Mary Ann bought a house in the town and when she was putting all her things away she picked up the box that was labeled "Henry and Mary Ann" she carried it down to the basement and put it on a shelve.

In the next few days she got a job at a bakery. She worked wry hard and many people in the town loved her pastries that she made.

Every once and a while Mary Ann would hear a story about Herobrine in the paper. Sometimes the paper said he had destroyed a town, other times it said he attacked people at night in the middle of a big forest.

A few years later Mary Ann heard in the paper that Steve was a hero. He had saved many people from mob attacks and a few times he had battled Herobrine but Herobrine kept coming back. But Steve was now know as a hero. He was given immortality so he could protect everyone forever. Mary Ann didn't really care though. Steve did visit her a few times but she never really said anything. The years past as Mary Ann never saw Herobrine again.

* * *

"So that's the story?" The first kid asked.

"That was sad." The second one said.

"I'm so sorry miss Mary Ann." The third one said.

"It's ok." Mary Ann said. "It's getting late you all should get back home.

""Yes ma'am." They all said then hey left.

Later that night Mary Ann walked down to her basement and she grabbed the box on the shelve, she sat on the couch next to the shelve. She looked through all the memories again as some tears filled her eyes. When she was done looking through the box she put it back on the shelve then turned to head up stairs. But then she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Mary Ann."

Mary Ann turned around and her eyes widen. It was him. It was Herobrine.

* * *

Hope you all had a good winter break, don't freeze in this weather. Stay warm and stay inside.

please review, favorite, etc.


	7. Sorry

sorry I'm not posting any stories but I had winter break then i I went back to school then went to a thing called theater fest, and now this week is finals week so I'm studying like crazy. So I haven't been writing my stories. I hope I can get back to them after this week. Sorry for making you wait.


End file.
